Second Time Lucky
by Maggiemay
Summary: Working together in Homicide, their shared history put behind them & hidden from colleagues, the last thing Jen and Nick expect is to be thrown together again in a 2nd u/cover mission, mirroring the one 4 yrs previously, when they were first introduced
1. Chapter 1

As promised, this fic follows on from the last, in that it deals with Nick and Jen's second undercover mission. This chapter contains dialogue from the episode "Reunion", Series 4, story by John Hugginson and John Banas. I hope that you enjoy it. Please don't forget to take the time to review – let me know if you like it, let me know if you don't!

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>1.<p>

From the moment they had seen Abdul Supomo's lifeless body on his kitchen floor, blood sprayed on the walls, it had all come flooding back with a vengeance. Nick and Jen knew that things were happening, but what did it mean for them? They knew that Abdul had worked for SIS in the past, they were sure that the murders of him and his family had to be connected to his past; but they knew that they could not talk to anyone about it, tell anyone what they knew. Abdul had been their handler, he had been their contact, when they had worked for SIS four years previously.

They had never expected, however, that SIS would track them down, come looking for them, whisk them away from their work, command them to keep homicide out of the way of their ongoing investigation.

They had expected it even less, when Cameron Burns turned up at Wahid's home, got Waverly to order Allie back to the office, and ushered them into a four wheel drive, weaving them down back laneways to a deserted warehouse, where they found SIS headquarters set up inside.

Jen felt a sense of anxiety, not knowing where this was heading, not liking the emotions that it was evoking in her after four years of semi-successfully keeping them in check. Nick was curious as to what was going on. He was keen to get answers as to what had happened to Abdul.

They were met by McAllister, who revealed a digital image on a computer screen. That image sent shivers down Jen's spine, she felt the hair on the nape of her neck bristle and stand on end.

"Detectives. I believe you know this man."

Nick knew what this would be doing to Jen. He didn't like it. Yes, they knew who it was, alright. Mohammed Hartono. The man they had dealt with four years ago. The monster who had murdered an SIS undercover operative before their eyes. What did the SIS still want with Hartono, Nick wondered to himself.

McAllister advised them that Hartono had teamed up with a man named Travis Abbott, and that they were planning a terrorist attack in Australia. Abbott had been responsible for the murders of the Supomo family. Jen felt sick to her stomach. This man had murdered two children in cold blood.

Mc Allister regarded Nick and Jen with cold eyes. "You worked undercover for SIS in the past. As Trish and Wesley Claybourne, of Claybourne Shipping. You helped Hartono run guns between Australia and Indonesia."

Images came flooding back into Jen's mind. The fear that she had felt back then, was lingering just below the surface again. She had been scared for her life, she had never been so terrified. She didn't want to feel that way again.

McAllister's voice sounded as though it were far away – Jen almost felt as if she was outside of her body, looking down at this scene, hearing him speak the words. "I don't have the luxury of time to train new operatives..."

Jen couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I need you to go back undercover."

It took every fibre of her being to control the scream she felt rising in her throat, the desperate urge she had to turn and flee. Instead, she turned to face Nick. "We're Trish and Wesley Claybourne again."

Nick looked at her. He knew how she must be feeling, right now. He knew the self-control that she was exercising, and he wanted to tell her how proud he was of her, for keeping herself in check. He couldn't believe that this was happening to them. They had survived this once already, now they were being told they had to risk their lives all over again. At once, he remembered the fear, the tension, the uncertainty of whether or not they would ever get out alive. He knew that they had no choice. They had to do what SIS ordered of them.

What would their colleagues be told, Jen wondered.

Waverly – doing what she had been instructed to do, by SIS. Jarvis, completely incredulous that Mapplethorpe and Buchanan were working for SIS, and not for the first time, either; Stanley, taking it all in his stride, the consummate professional; Matt, being given his orders by Stanley, feeling somewhat hurt at being kept out of the loop about what was going on, not being told where two of his detectives had been sent. Allie – pissed off at having had a gun pulled on her, and the fact that no-one was telling them what was going on. Duncan – wondering where Nick and Jen were, but having faith that they would be told soon enough. Rhys – amused and intrigued by the whole affair.

Jen and Nick were brought handfuls of files from Burns and McAllister. Jen wanted to know how long they would need to be undercover as Trish and Wesley again. "It's an open ended assignment" they were told. Open ended? What did that mean exactly? Months? Years? They had jobs and lives to return to. Jen didn't think that she could handle having to live like this again, for an indefinite period of time.

Nick wanted to reach out to her, put his arm around her, tell her that it would be okay. But he couldn't, because he didn't know whether it would be.

Trish and Wesley had been released from prison a couple of weeks ago. In these files, was all of the information that Nick and Jen needed to know.

The real Trish and Wesley Claybourne had been placed in a witness protection program, and were overseas. They would be no threat to Jen and Nick's cover. McAllister told them that their brief was to approach Hartono about using the Claybourne Shipping Company to ship guns, once again.

They would only have one night to learn the information, they were to be put into the field in the morning.

Jen looked over at Nick, her eyes full of fear. This could not possibly be happening to them, again. It was like a bad dream.

Jen had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. A couple of weeks ago, after she had run into 'Gina', a woman that they had known during their first undercover stint, she had made an offhand comment to Nick about it 'never being over', working for SIS. She hadn't realised at the time, just how true it really was. It was never over.

They sat at the desks allocated to them, late into the night, studying the files they had been given. Empty water bottles and coffee cups strewn over the desks, along with scattered papers. It was a mess. Everything was a mess.

Nick looked over at Jen. He was apprehensive about going back into the field, but he felt strangely comforted by the fact that he would be spending time with her, again. They were husband and wife again, and despite the circumstances, part of him was glad that he would get to be married to her for a second time. If only the situation were a different one.

He studied her closely, watching her as she tried to memorise the information in the files. She looked tired, he thought. He felt an urge to reach across and brush the hair off her face. In the dimly lit warehouse, her face illuminated by the reading lamp on their desk, she looked beautiful. He shook his head briefly. He needed to get his head into the game, and fantasising about her, and about what he would like to be doing with her, was not going to help him memorise these files.

She broke the silence by complaining that last time, they had been given a lot more time than one night, to prepare. Nick joked to her that they both knew that she had already memorised the information. Her memory was fantastic, his not so good, although he was useful in other ways.

Jen shook her head. "When I left home this morning, I didn't think it was going to be the last time I slept in my bed for...however long it takes." She looked completely forlorn.

He knew what she meant. He understood completely. When he left home this morning, he didn't think that this time tomorrow night, he would be sharing a bed, once again, with Jennifer Mapplethorpe. Things could be worse, he surmised.

In the morning, they walked out of the warehouse into the laneway, where a taxi awaited. They had been transformed into their new identities. Jen's hair had been straightened, and she was dressed in a denim skirt, long sleeved top with a crocheted, sleeveless cardigan, and long boots. She looked different, somewhat edgy. Nick thought she looked delectable, as usual. He had also been made over, his hair flattened and darkened; he looked not like a businessman, but a reformed criminal. Trish and Wesley had certainly fallen from grace after spending time in prison for their crimes.

Nick asked McAllister the obvious question of why they hadn't been provided with firearms. SIS had decided against it, which made Jen and Nick feel equally nervous. Mc Allister handed Nick a mobile phone, and advised him that he needed to contact Hartono, as soon as they were settled in, warning him that Hartono may not want to risk using the Claybourne company again. "It's your job to make sure he does."

With that, Nick and Jen got into the taxi, Jen feeling an overwhelming sense of dread. Once they were in the back seat, she grabbed for Nick's hand. He was momentarily taken aback by the move, but he knew how frightened she must be. He squeezed her hand tightly and looked deep into her eyes, silently trying to convey to her that everything would be okay, that he would look after her.

The taxi pulled away, taking Jen and Nick to their temporary new lives.


	2. Chapter 2

So here we go with Chapter 2. Thanks heaps for the reviews, I really appreciate it. A word of explanation about this fic – it is different from my previous fics, in that it is not a 'stand alone" fic, but it is based on the two episodes, "Reunion" and "Undercover" from Series 4. Therefore, I am not re-inventing the wheel, so to speak, and creating new scenarios. It examines the events that occurred in those two episodes, and will contain dialogue from said episodes, created and written by John Hugginson and John Banas. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>2.<p>

The taxi pulled up in front of a dated, brick and tile home, in a quiet, unassuming suburban street.

Large trees in the front yard made the house appear somewhat gloomy. The lawn was in need of a mow. The wooden letterbox looked as though it had seen better days. The home was plain, it was ordinary. It did not stand out. Perfect for a couple who had been released from prison and wanted to maintain a relatively low profile.

Jen and Nick stood in the driveway as the taxi pulled away, surveying the place that was to be their home for who knew how long. Jen's shoulders slumped slightly, with the realisation that this was actually happening, and there was no backing out. She eyed the house with disdain.

Jen unlocked the front door, opened it wide, giving a gasp as the musky, dank smell of a house that had been closed up for some time, assaulted her senses. She looked around disapprovingly. It was plain, it was ugly. The furniture was dated and ordinary. This was not a comfortable place, not somewhere that she could see herself living for months on end. All at once, she craved the comfort of her couch and cushions, the warmth of her bedroom with its oriental themes, the pleasant surrounds of her kitchen.

Nick dumped their bags on the living room floor, and they both looked around the room, inspecting it, commenting on the rental furniture , scanning the room for the hidden microphones and cameras that they knew would be there.

It was very different from the first house they had lived in, as Trish and Wesley. Trish and Wesley had been successful business people back then, their shipping company had dealt with many high profile clients, the lifestyle had been different. Comfortable. This was not comfortable. This was Mr and Mrs Average, Mr and Mrs Suburbia. Jen surveyed the room, wondering what, if anything, she could do to try to make it feel and look more homely, more lived in.

"This looks like a rental we've just stepped into" she said to Nick. "It doesn't feel homely at all, I wouldn't believe that anyone actually lives here, would you?"

Nick shrugged. He agreed with what she was saying, but he thought that they just needed to get on and make the best of it. He hoped that this wouldn't be a long term situation.

Put off by Nick's silence, Jen walked away, into the bedroom, taking immediate note of the wooden double bed, and automatically searching the room for the cameras that she knew would be hidden.

Her mind briefly flashed back to a time, four years previously, when she and Nick had last shared a bed together. What happened back then, had certainly had an impact upon her life in the following years, and it had shaped Nick and Jen's relationship now. It was what now made them so close, and it was what also made them keep their distance from one another. Jen inhaled deeply. She could do this.

Nick had followed her, and stood in the doorway of the room, looking down uncomfortably, as he sighted the bed. He looked over at her, standing at the window. He wondered what she was thinking. He knew that they would have to share a bed again, but he had not realised how uncomfortable that might feel, until this very moment. He remembered what had happened between them previously.

They had come to an understanding, he and Jennifer, albeit an unspoken one. They had essentially agreed that they needed to maintain some distance from one another, if their previous working relationship was to remain hidden from their colleagues. It wasn't just their working relationship, however. So much had happened on their first undercover assignment.

Four years ago, Nick had fallen in love with Jen, the SIS undercover operative that he had been paired with. Now, having worked alongside her again for almost twelve months, Nick had fallen in love with Jennifer Mapplethorpe, Detective in Homicide.

He didn't think that he had stopped loving her. Nick thought that Jen must know how he feels. She must have felt it, too. Surely she could not be oblivious to the sizzling chemistry between them, the closeness between the two of them, the way they naturally gravitated towards each other.

Trying to keep himself in check, trying to keep his distance from her, emotionally – Nick felt that it was going to be a very difficult assignment for them, in more ways than one.

Jen interrupted Nick's thoughts, wondering how she would sleep this time, commenting on the fact that Nick had always slept well.

_That's because I had you next to me, _he thought.

She thought back to how she had slept, on that first assignment. She had been unsure, nervous, frightened. At first, it had been somewhat uncomfortable, being so physically close to someone that she didn't even know. She lay awake a lot of that first night, concentrating hard on keeping to her side of the bed, ensuring that none of her body accidentally touched his. It had been awkward. He had seemed more relaxed, she thought.

As time had worn on, they had become more comfortable with each other, and she had craved being close to him. She had looked forward to the nights, when they could crawl into bed together, and they would sleep moulded against one another. It hadn't taken too long to reach that point. And then, of course, it had gone beyond that again. Sleeping with bodies touching, had progressed slowly into small touches, light caresses, a brush of lips against her shoulder blade. She shuddered at the memory. This time, they needed to remember that they had a job to do, and the stakes were higher. Hartono had used them once before, he would probably be suspicious of them this time. They could not afford to let their guard down.

Jen made her way over to the side of the bed, and sat down on it. Nick sat next to her and they held hands; it was time to do what they had been brought here to do. He dialled Hartono's number.

Later that night, Burns and McAllister watched the monitors. Jen and Nick lay in bed, side by side. Burns felt slightly voyeuristic, but shook the thought off quickly. They were there to do a job.

They lay waiting. They had not heard back from Hartono, although he had indicated to Nick that he would be in contact later that night. Jen's bedside light was on. They were side by side, Nick's arms folded against his chest. She was enjoying the warmth that she felt radiating off his body. It was nice to have someone to share a bed with again, and the fact that it was Nick made it all the more pleasant.

The mobile phone beeped loudly as a message was received, and Nick reached for it, bringing it over for them both to read. Hartono wanted to meet the next day.

Jen reached across, turning off the light, and sighed heavily. This was really happening again. Tomorrow, she would have to face the monster that had haunted her dreams for the last few years. She would be confronted again with her nightmare.

Nick looked across at her, laying there in the dark. He knew that she was frightened, anxious. He wanted to hold her, but he maintained his composure and kept his hands to himself. "You okay?" he asked instead.

She sighed again, and turned to look at him. "I think I can do this."

He bent his head towards hers, protectively. He was concerned about her ability to hold it together. He didn't doubt her professionalism, but he knew what this would be doing to her, the turmoil that she would be going through inside.

These SIS officers had no idea what he and Jen had been through last time, the demons they had spent the previous four years trying to exorcise. He prayed that they would be able to get through this again, with their lives, and he knew that they had so much more to lose, this time around.

Nick lay in the darkness, deep in thought. He listened out for her breathing to slow and even out, but it didn't, and he knew that she was having trouble getting to sleep. "Jen...we do what they want, and then we get out" he whispered, trying to reassure her.

She turned to look at him. "But how long will that take?" she hissed quietly. "I can do this Nick, but I can't do it indefinitely. I can't stay here for over a year, like we did last time. What about our families, our jobs? What will my mum think when she can't contact me for months on end? This is not fair, Nick. I left SIS. I'm in Homicide now. I don't like the fact that they can just haul us in whenever they like, because they can't be bothered to train new operatives!"

Nick sighed. "I don't think it's quite like that, Jen. This is a different situation. We know Hartono. We have a chance of getting close to him, getting intel."

"Unless he's suspicious and doesn't want to go anywhere near the Claybourne's again."

Nick turned to her, raising himself up on his elbow. "Then so be it. If he doesn't want to use the Claybourne Shipping Company again, then we're out of here. We get to go home."

Jen rolled over onto her side. She wished that she could share Nick's optimism, but she wasn't convinced. She was suspicious of SIS's motives in using them again. She knew that sleep would not come easily to her that night.

Early morning light was streaming in through the window. Birds were singing. They lay in bed, sleeping peacefully. Sometime during the night, she had shuffled herself back against him, and was now lying comfortably with her back against his front, his body moulded against hers, the heat of him radiating through her. His arm was draped across her waist protectively. Their heads were almost touching.

Jen opened her eyes, and suddenly became aware of the feel of him behind her. Right behind her. She felt the weight of his arm over her, and she was immediately self-conscious, all too aware of their physical closeness. How quickly they had slipped back into sleeping this way. She gently removed herself from under his arm, trying not to wake him as she shuffled out from under his hold, and slowly got up out of the bed.

Nick opened his eyes, aware of the movement, and watched as she slipped on a robe and quietly left the room. He got up slowly and followed her. She stood at the living room window, staring out into the backyard, at the rusted hills hoist covered in cobwebs, the overgrown grass and unkempt surrounds.

She noticed Nick take his place beside her.

She looked at him and smiled. He stood with his arms folded across his front. It was impossible for her not to notice the way that the singlet he was wearing couldn't hide the well defined muscles of his chest, and the way it clearly accentuated his sculpted arms and shoulders.

He looked at her. He thought she looked beautiful, first thing in the morning. The light was reflecting off her blonde hair and the colour of her robe accentuated the green of her eyes. They made small talk, but something was different. Something had shifted between them, they could both feel it, and it created an awkwardness, a tension, that hadn't existed the night before.

He turned away from the window, but leant in towards her, quietly stating that he had thought that things would be easier this time. Nick had thought that because they knew each other well, it would be easier to slip into the role of husband and wife. He had not figured that it would actually make things more difficult, that they would act more like strangers than friends, than something more. _You're in love with her, this time._

Jen looked at him, knowing what he was thinking. "It's different this time." She knew as soon as they had pulled up at this house in the taxi, that things were very different. They were not the same people they had been four years ago, when they had first met. They were no longer the 'green', young amateur officers they had been. They were seasoned professionals. There was so much that had happened between them, it could not possibly be any easier this time around. There was so much unspoken between them, and it hung over them, enveloping them in an uneasiness that was foreign to both of them.

Nick bent his head down and leant in further towards her. She leant towards him also, their foreheads almost touching. The electricity between them was almost unbearable. She looked up into his eyes, scanning his face, wondering what was coming next. _What is it, Nick?_

It was almost a whisper. "You know how I feel about you."

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, but her heart immediately melted, her whole being softening, her defences stripped away. She reached her hand out to touch his face, leaning towards him, wanting to feel the softness of his lips on hers.

Suddenly, two masked men burst into the room, brandishing weapons. One grabbed for Nick, pushed him down onto the floor. The other had his arms around Jen's neck and forced her down onto her knees. They momentarily forgot their covers, both frightened for the other, screaming each other's names.

Nick looked up from his position on the floor, to see the man who had Jen, point his weapon at her. Terrified that she would be shot, he screamed her name, pleading with the attacker to stop, as the masked man held the gun to the back of Jen's head, and pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this one.

Based on the episodes "Reunion" and "Undercover", Series 4, created by John Hugginson and John Banas, two absolute geniuses.

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>3.<p>

He had thought that she was going to be killed. Terror had pulsed through his veins. He couldn't lose her. When they had realised that the men were not intruders, but were SIS 'teaching them a lesson', Nick had felt the rage rise up within him. He had been incredibly angry when he confronted McAllister, wondering how the hell SIS could operate in this fashion, trying to scare their operatives into towing the line.

They returned to the house in silence. They had only had time to throw on some clothes, before being taken to SIS headquarters; they had not had any breakfast, or a coffee. Jen was still slightly shell shocked by what had occurred that morning – the brief moment shared by herself and Nick had been somewhat overshadowed by the events involving the masked SIS officers.

She poured them both a cup of tea, and carried the mugs over to the small kitchen table, where Nick sat, his hands folded beneath his chin.

She set the cup down before him. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

Nick shook his head. "No. Lost my appetite. Thanks."

Jen sat down across from him, cradling her mug in her hands. She examined his face closely. The strong jaw line, the pronounced cheek bones, the intense blue eyes that she felt she could just lose herself in. She wanted to talk to him about what he had said to her earlier that morning, but it was awkward with the microphones being able to pick up whatever they said.

She got up and walked over to the television, turning it on quite loudly. This couldn't wait. She ignored McAllister's warning to get their "heads into the game". She needed to know. Nick looked at her questioningly.

She walked back over to him, taking a seat next to him at the table and looking intently into his eyes. "What you said before...did you mean it?"

He put down his cup and stared at her, the corners of his mouth turning up in a slight smile. "You know I never stopped having feelings for you. You know it, Jen."

Her heart leapt, she wanted to reach out and touch him, to kiss him. Instead, she stayed where she was, and smiled at him. "I know. But it's awkward, Nick. I don't know what to do. I don't know what _we _should do."

"I know what I'd like to do..." he smiled at her.

She grinned cheekily back at him. "Well, we need to be practical. Let's just get through this first, and then I guess...well, I guess that after this is over, we need to talk."

Nick got up and walked over to the kitchen sink, placing his mug down. He stood and looked at her. "We can't keep sweeping it under the carpet, Jen, pretend that we don't feel this way. We need to deal with it, and we need to be honest with each other."

He walked over to her, kneeling down next to her chair, and taking her hands in his. His voice was low. "I've spent the last four years wondering about you, wondering where you were, if I was going to see you again. I couldn't get you out of my mind. And when I found you, in Homicide, it all came back. I felt the same things I felt four years ago. Nothing has changed for me." He bent his head close to her ear and whispered " I want you now as much as I wanted you back then."

Jen stroked his hand with her thumb, wanting so badly to reach out, cup his face in her hands, and plant a lingering kiss on his lips. "Nick" she whispered hoarsely.

She didn't want to look at him, afraid that he would see the desire in her eyes, and reach out to her; she knew that if he touched her, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She couldn't stop herself, not this time around. Things were different.

The fact that they had found each other again, in Homicide, and were now back together as Trish and Wesley...well, wasn't that fate? Jen knew that she couldn't deny her feelings for him any longer.

Working together side by side, getting to know him as Nick Buchanan, being his friend; well, it wasn't enough. She had grown to love him and want him even more with each passing day.

Jen wasn't sure what would happen from this point on, after this assignment – but she did know that things would never be the same between them again. Nick had spoken the words, he had broken the deadlock that they had been in, and now that the floodgates had been opened, Jen knew that they could not be closed.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, they met with Hartono, who came to the house. He had appeared quiet, pensive, somewhat suspicious. Jen wasn't happy with how the meeting had gone. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Nick was a little more relaxed about it, however when Dom, the SIS operative stationed nearby to protect them, had come to the house and given them instructions to push Hartono further, Jen was worried, and Nick had to agree that something was not right.<p>

"There's an urgency about this, that wasn't here during our first assignment" Jen whispered to him.

"I know. But we do what we have to do, and then we go home. Okay?"

When Nick had gone off alone to meet Hartono, Jen was concerned. She spent the hour that he was gone, sitting on the bed, thinking, worrying. She just wanted him to come back alive. She just wanted him back.

Jen sighed. She had managed quite nicely to hold everything together, until this morning. Then when Nick had told her that he still had feelings for her...well, the walls she had built up around herself suddenly came crashing down. She loved this man, she knew that. How had she ever denied it? If the SIS officers had not burst in that morning, who knew what might have happened? Jen knew that last time, she and Nick had only just managed to keep it together, she didn't think she could refuse him again. No, if he touched her again, she knew that she wouldn't refuse. She had wanted him for too long, the need in her now was too great.

Jen nervously waited for him to come back to her. She worried that it was taking too long, that something had happened to him.

When he finally walked back in the door, the relief that she felt was overwhelming. She got up from the bed and walked over to him, and despite her intention not to, she put her arms around him and buried her head in his chest, so glad to have him back in one piece. His arms circled around her waist, and he buried his face in her hair, but he restrained himself, because he knew that they were teetering on the brink, and he didn't like his chances of stopping, once he started.

"It's okay" he whispered. "It went okay. I'm alright."

She looked up at him. "What did he say?"

"Nothing, really, but I made it pretty clear that we won't be going away. I think we can expect to hear from him soon."

Jen pulled herself away from him, and sat back on the bed, her legs curled up beneath her, her arms wrapped against her middle.

He knew what she was thinking. He sat down next to her, rubbed her back gently with his hand. "Jen, the sooner we do what they want, the sooner we get to go. It'll be okay. Let's just get it over with."

She looked at him with frightened eyes, and nodded slowly.

This had to be over soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Based on the episode "Undercover" Series 4, created by John Hugginson and John Banas. I hope that you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>4.<p>

They slept well, comfortable in each other's presence. They had started off laying apart, frightened of getting too close, but Jen had eventually sidled up to him, needing to feel his arms around her, needing to feel safe.

In the morning, when Jen awoke, she was laying on her back, Nick on his side next to her, his head almost on her shoulder, his arm across her chest.

She placed her hand on his forearm, and lay still, wanting to stay like that. Being there with him, it was easy to forget what it was they needed to do. Jen wanted to stay like that always, and not move, not face the day. She thought about Hartono, and her heart sank. She wouldn't let Nick meet him on his own, again. They needed to stick together, she didn't want to be separated from him again.

He opened his eyes, sensing that she was awake, feeling the softness of her fingers on his arm. He smiled to himself. "Morning" he whispered into her ear.

She grinned widely. She loved to hear his voice, that soothing masculine tone that drove her crazy. God, how had she kept this under wraps for so long? How had she worked alongside him for the past year and not cracked?

She had great self-control, she knew that, but she was beginning to think that having self-control and exercising restraint was not all it was made out to be.

"Good morning, Wesley" she chuckled softly. He sat up, and once again, she admired the definition of his arms and chest. How she longed to trace her fingers along his chest, run her lips across it, tease him with her tongue...She sat up suddenly, and got out of bed. Her mind needed to stay focussed on Hartono and what they had to do; she had to stop fantasising about the man in bed next to her, and what she would rather be doing with him.

It wasn't like Jen to be like this, to be consumed by these sorts of thoughts, especially not when she was supposed to be working. It had been so long since she had been intimate with anyone, and the memories of what had transpired between her and Nick on their first undercover assignment, was fresh in her mind.

The way that he had made her feel had been incredible, and she longed to feel that way again. No man had ever had that affect on her, and it certainly was not conducive to working.

They sat eating breakfast, Jen sitting at the kitchen counter, eating her cereal, Nick sitting at the table with some toast.

Every now and again they would exchange brief glances, small smiles, both wondering what the other was thinking.

Nick's mobile beeped on the table. Hartono wanted to meet Nick later that afternoon, at his shop. Jen was adamant that she was going to go with him.

"Jen, I'd rather you didn't..."

Jen got up and placed her bowl in the kitchen sink. She glanced at Nick. "This is not open for discussion, Nick. I'm coming with you. I thought we talked about this last night?"

"Okay" he agreed quietly. "Okay." He sighed. He didn't like it. He didn't want her there. Nick had an uneasy feeling about this meeting with Hartono. He couldn't really explain it, but he knew that he would never forgive himself or SIS, if something happened to Jen.

He would rather face Hartono on his own, knowing that Jen was safe back at the house; but he knew how stubborn she was, and once she got an idea in her head, there was no talking her out of it. It was one of the things that had first attracted him to her, her strength; but he also knew that her strength, her toughness, had the potential to be her downfall.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, as they walked through the suburban shopping mall towards Hartono's shop, Nick glanced around nervously, taking in the surroundings. He knew that SIS had them covered, but he still felt uneasy.<p>

He grabbed hold of Jen's hand, and she clapsed his tightly.

They spied Hartono out the front of his shop. When he saw them, he smiled and gave a small wave. Jen did not think that was a good sign. Hartono was a serious, miserable sort of fellow, he never gave away what he was thinking, never displayed any emotion whatsoever.

The fact that he had smiled at them, concerned her greatly. He disappeared back inside his shop, and Nick felt a lump rising in his throat. It was too late now, they had come too far, but he knew that this wasn't good, and he didn't know how to keep Jen safe anymore. Something was wrong, and they were too exposed.

Suddenly, a shot rang through the air; a man went down next to them. As quickly as they turned to see what had happened, a second shot rang out, and Jen went down.

Nick screamed her name, and cradled her in his arms. There was blood, she was unconscious, and she was not responding.

Nick's chest was heavy, weighted down with the realisation that he could lose her, that she had been hurt, that he hadn't been able to protect her. "Jen!" he cried urgently, as he held her.

Within seconds, Burns and Dom appeared, and they tried to take Jen from Nick, to carry her to their vehicle.

"I've got her!" Nick shouted angrily at them. They had let this happen, they had allowed Jen to be shot. He was not going to let them touch her. He would carry her, himself.

He did not want those SIS bastards to lay their filthy hands on her.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, based on the episode "Undercover" Series 4, created by John Hugginson and John Banas. Enjoy! :) And thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>5.<p>

They had been driven to SIS headquarters, where a Doctor was waiting.

Nick carried her inside, where he was directed to a room, that had been set up with an examination table, lights and medical instruments.

_They're well set up for this, _Nick thought as he took in the detail of the room. _Must have been expecting someone to get hurt._

His concern for Jen was the only thing that was keeping his anger at the SIS in check.

She was starting to rouse in his arms, as he laid her on the examination table. She groaned in pain, and her eyes fluttered open.

The pain in her arm was excruciating, and she turned her head to the side, to be sick. Nick grabbed a damp cloth and wiped at her mouth.

She looked at him gratefully, and tears sprung to her eyes.

The doctor cut the sleeve of her shirt, exposing the wound. The bullet had not lodged in her arm, but had made a clean entry and exit through the fleshy side of her arm. It would need cleaning and stitching.

The doctor explained to Jen that he would need to cut off her shirt. Dom and Burns made a hasty retreat, for which Nick was grateful. He didn't want Jen to be exposed to them. Burns muttered that he would find her another shirt to put on.

Nick looked at Jen, his eyes questioning. She was crying softly. She reached out and touched his arm lightly. "No, I want you to stay."

He stood next to her and held her hand, while the doctor cut her shirt from her body. Nick turned away. He had seen more of Jen before, of course, but he wanted to be respectful of her privacy.

Nick held her hand tightly while the doctor cleaned the wound, injected a local anaesthetic, and began stitching. Six stitches later, he was done. He provided Jen with some analgesia, as well as some antibiotics, instructing her to take them three times a day, to ward off infection.

He warned her that she would probably feel quite sore, once the anaesthetic wore off. He left the room, but returned seconds later with a shirt that had obviously been given to him by Burns.

Nick helped Jen put it on, and then the doctor tied her arm in a sling, explaining that keeping it immobile would help speed up the healing process, and cause less pain.

Nick helped Jen out of the room, into the SIS command centre, where they were met by Burns and Dom Ratcliffe. Ratcliffe advised that he would drive them back to the house, and Burns told them he would be around later. He sensed Nick's anger, and left them alone quickly, not wanting to inflame the situation.

Back at the house, Nick helped Jen undress and get into the shower. She kept her arm out from under the water. It was awkward, trying to manage with one arm, but she knew that she could call on Nick to help, if she needed him to – he was waiting outside the bathroom door. She wanted to keep some of her dignity, however. Jen was very stoic, and she didn't want to appear helpless.

When she was finished, she managed to dry herself as best she could, and managed to get on her underpants and pyjama bottoms. The singlet, however, proved a little more difficult, and swallowing her pride, she called Nick in to help.

Her uninjured arm was self-consciously draped across her breasts. Nick's eyes darted downwards, towards the floor. He didn't want her to feel awkward or embarrassed. He, himself, was too full of concern for her wellbeing; he was not focussed at all on the bare chest before him.

He gently helped ease her into the singlet, and led her into the lounge room. He had earlier cooked up some rice and steamed vegies, and he now gave her a heated bowl. She ate only a few spoonfuls, before she set it down on the coffee table in front of her.

She winced in pain. Nick retrieved her painkillers from the kitchen bench, and counted out two, which he gave to her with a glass of water. He noticed the pallor of her skin and he was worried. He knew that she had lost a lot blood, and would probably feel quite weak, for a while. He wished that he could do more to help her.

She looked up at him gratefully. He had been so wonderful to her, she felt completely overwhelmed by his kindness. The tears began to fall.

He sat next to her and placed his hand on her back, caressing gently. She lay her head on his shoulder.

"Not hungry?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him. "Not really, no. Thank you, though. For everything."

He reached out his hand, brushed the hair out of her eyes. He looked at her lovingly, a depth of emotion in his eyes that Jen had not seen before in anyone.

No-one had ever treated her the way that Nick did. No man had ever looked at her with such adoration, such longing. She felt an ache in her groin – she was suddenly very turned on by him, despite the physical pain that she was feeling in her arm.

How had she resisted him for so long?

They sat looking at one another, and in that moment, Jen knew that there was no turning back. She loved this man completely.

Burns came into the house uninvited. Nick glared at him, the anger that he had partly suppressed throughout the afternoon, now rising to the fore.

In no time at all, Nick had Burns up against the wall, letting him know, in no uncertain terms, how unhappy he was with the situation, with what had happened to Jen.

Jen and Nick were both incredulous when Burns told them that they would be staying in the house.

When he left, Nick took Jen in his arms, trying to comfort her. They were both sure that their covers had been blown, and both were sure that they were being used as bait by SIS.

Nick wasn't sure what to do, but his mind ticked over, trying to hatch a plan.

He needed to get Jen out of there.


	6. Chapter 6

Just a short chapter this time. Hope you like it. Thanks again to those who take the time to review! I appreciate it :)

Based on episode "Undercover" Series 4, created by John Hugginson and John Banas. Contains some dialogue from that episode. Poor Nick and Jen. This must be torturous for them!

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>6.<p>

They lay in the darkness. It was late.

Nick turned to look at the clock beside the bed. It was 1.30am.

He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Jen on the ground, covered in blood. He heard the gun shots.

He thought that it would be a long time before he was able to sleep properly again. He would always be haunted by the image of Jen's lifeless body on the ground before him, a constant reminder, every time he closed his eyes, of how he had let her down.

Nick wondered how SIS could be so sure that their covers were still intact. He didn't believe that they were. He was sure that he and Jen had been set up by McAllister, they had been used as bait to try to flush out Travis Abbot.

Nick knew that Jen was still awake, he could tell by her breathing.

She turned to face him, groaning slightly in pain, the movement awkward. He turned towards her and lovingly stroked her face.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, his voice full of concern.

"Yep" she replied softly. "What are we going to do, Nick? They're using us as bait."

"I know. I think that tomorrow, we leave. Do this on our own. Pretend we're going out. I don't trust SIS to look out for us, anymore. Not after today."

She nodded.

Nick took her hand, and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers lightly. "I'm sorry, Jen. I let you down. I should have made you stay here."

She looked at him incredulously. "Nick" she hissed quietly "you should know by now that you can't actually _**make **_me do _**anything**_!"

He chuckled softly. "No, I 'spose not. But still...you scared me, today."

Jen touched Nick's hair lightly. She wanted so badly to wrap her fingers in his hair, pull his head down to hers, crush her lips against his. She wanted to reach out beneath the covers, touch him, pull him over onto her, feel his weight on top of her. She wanted to run her hands over him, feel his lips on her body, his hands running over her curves.

She was in so much pain, but still, she only thought of him, of being with him. She wondered whether these feelings would dissolve once they left this house?

Yes, she thought that things were different between them this time, that there had been a definite shift in their relationship; but once they got back to real life, once they were back to the reality of working side by side in Homicide, what then? Could they make it work? Would they want to make it work? Would Nick still want her?

Jen wished, just for a second, that time could stand still. That everything could stop in just this moment; but that wasn't possible.

Her arm hurt terribly, and she groaned aloud, without meaning to.

"I'll get you some painkillers" Nick told her softly, reaching across to turn on the light and getting up out of bed.

He returned with the pills and some water.

She took them, and then she lay cuddled into him, his arms around her, her head resting against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

She closed her eyes, and slept fitfully, unable to relax, and waking often.

Nick lay holding her. Sleep did not come to him at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay in posting this update. Have been busy plus I just could not find the inspiration to write this next chapter at all – but thankfully, inspiration returned today, so here it is. Hope that you enjoy it. Based on episode "Undercover" by John Hugginson and John Banas.

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>7.<p>

With morning came renewed concern about the events of the previous day.

Nick had not slept. All night, his mind had raced at a hundred miles per hour, going over what had occurred that day, and trying to come up with a solution to get them out of there safely. Things had become dangerous enough and Nick didn't want to take any more chances. Jen had already been injured, he couldn't risk her being hurt again.

Jen had also had a restless night, the combined effects of being in pain and being concerned about Hartono and Abbott coming for them at the house. She did not feel safe any longer, and she agreed with Nick – they had to get out of there as soon as possible.

After Nick had helped Jen dress, they sat together to eat breakfast. Jen still had very little appetite – constant pain seemed to decrease hunger significantly. She attempted to eat the piece of toast that Nick had offered her, but soon gave up. Instead, she cradled a steaming hot coffee, the sweet hotness exploding in her chest with every sip.

She glanced across at Nick, who sat quietly, tucking into his cereal and flicking through yesterday's paper. She wondered how to approach him, once they were out of this house, off this assignment. Or even whether she should approach him at all.

During their first undercover assignment, she had been incredibly attracted to him and had definitely developed strong feelings for him. Now, on this second assignment, with so much shared history between them, Jen had realised just how strong her feelings for him were. And he had made it obvious that he still felt something for her, too. Still.

Jen wondered how their feelings had managed to withstand the test of time. What should they do from here? As it became clear to Jen that there probably wasn't much time left on this assignment, that things were coming to a head, her thoughts were dominated by Nick, and their changed relationship.

Nick, too, had been thinking a lot about Jennifer. Seeing her shot before him, bleeding profusely and unconscious – well, it had made him realise that he didn't want to lose her, he _couldn't _lose her; but he also knew how headstrong and independent she was, and he knew that he would have to tread carefully with her, not push too hard. As much as it pained him, he thought that he would probably have to sit back and let Jen make the first move.

He had revealed his hand, she knew how he felt about her. Now he needed to wait. Some time ago, Nick had resolved to sit back and wait for her. He knew that there would never be anyone else like her for him, so he was happy to wait. He just hoped that he didn't have to wait too long. Being close to her, working with her, it was driving him crazy. Every day, he was like a starving man who had before him a feast that he could not eat, and it was driving him to distraction.

Nick cleared away the breakfast dishes, and went to the bathroom. When he came out, Jen had grabbed her handbag, informing him that she was going to the shops. Nick said that he would go with her also. This was what they had hurriedly decided upon earlier that morning. That they both would pretend to go to the shop, and from there, away from prying SIS eyes and ears, they would make a run for it, and look for Abbott on their own.

As they went to leave the house, however, they were almost bowled over by Dom Ratcliffe. In a hushed tone, he told them to come with him.

Nick and Jen looked at one another with confusion in their eyes. What was going on now? Where was Dom taking them?

Had SIS caught wind of their plan to make a run for it?

Safely bundled into Dom's car, Nick asked "What's going on? What's this all about?"

"We need to get you guys out. McAllister's currently being relieved of his duties. He put you guys in the firing line and he doesn't give a rat's. If we don't get you out now, who knows what Hartono will get Abbott to do."

Jen swallowed hard. So McAllister had _definitely _set them up. They could have been killed! She was thankful to finally be out of there.

"Where are we going?" Jen asked quietly.

"Back to Homicide. But first off, you need to get sorted out. I'll take you both by your homes so you can get changed, and then my orders are to personally deliver you to Homicide headquarters. There's a meeting in about 45 minutes."

Dom stopped first at Nick's home, where he and Jen waited in the car while Nick raced inside and quickly changed into work attire – dress pants, with a long sleeved shirt and tie. He felt half human again, but thought that the transformation would probably be complete later that night after work, when he could kick off his shoes, loosen his tie and sit back with a cold beer.

When Dom pulled up outside Jen's house, Nick turned to look at her. He raised an eyebrow and she nodded. "I'll go in with her, mate. She needs a bit of extra help at the moment."

Jen smiled gratefully and they made their way into her home, while Dom waited in the station wagon, listening to the radio.

Nick helped Jen out of her clothes, and assisted her in pulling on a pair of work pants, and a shirt, which he fastened up at the back. He then re-adjusted her sling and they stood, looking into each other's eyes. "There."

Jen smiled her thanks.

Nick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "It's almost over, Jen" he said quietly into her hair. Jen squeezed Nick tightly in response. He knew that she wouldn't feel safe until Abbott was caught.

Nick pulled back and stood looking at her. He reached out and lightly touched her cheek with the back of his hand. The urge to grab hold of her and kiss her was overwhelming; instead, Nick leant his head towards hers, and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Come on, we better go, or we'll be late". Nick took Jen by the hand and led her back out to the waiting car. He promised himself that he would do everything in his power to get Abbott and that he would make him pay for what he had done to Jen.


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry for the delay in getting this last chapter posted. A serious case of writer's block, plus having absolutely no time to devote to writing – but finally, it is here. I hope that you enjoy it. Thanks for the encouragement to keep going – it was always going to happen, I just had to find that inspiration again. I do hope to start another fic soon, so keep on the lookout!

This is the final instalment for this fic, and it is a rather long one. This chapter contains some dialogue from the episode "Undercover", created by John Hugginson and John Banas. I hope that it was worth waiting for.

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>8.<p>

When they arrived at Homicide headquarters later that morning, they found Burns standing alongside Waverly and Jarvis in the briefing room. The crew were all pleased to see Nick and Jennifer back in one piece, and were especially pleased to see with their own eyes that Jen was okay.

It became apparent from what Burns was saying, that Abbott and Hartono were planning an attack at a public venue and that the attack was imminent.

Nick felt Jen shudder beside him, and knew that she was thinking about how close she had come to death.

Jen could sense Nick tensing. She knew that he wanted to get Abbott personally. They had a score to settle and Jen knew that Nick wanted to be the one to settle it. She could understand why, but it frightened her. She was scared of Nick getting hurt, but she was also scared of what he might do to Abbott – not that Jen didn't want to see Abbott get what was coming to him, but she didn't want Nick to get into any trouble, jeopardise his job; because she knew that Nick could lose control. She had seen it, with Burns. He could be so gentle and loving, and yet she had also seen a different side to him – a dark side, a propensity to fly off the handle when filled with rage. She was not frightened of him – she knew that Nick would never hurt her, he would never lay a hand on anyone that he cared about; but she knew that he had some difficulty in holding back when he was really angry and she thought that one day, it just might get him into strife. And Abbott had wronged him, and Nick was angry.

She needn't have worried. When Nick brought Abbott down later that afternoon, in the bowels of a major sporting ground, he was filled with rage and had wanted to do damage, but Duncan and Allie had his back. They were there to take control, calm him down, and Abbott and Hartono were both brought in with little fuss. It was over.

That evening, as Nick and Jen walked towards the elevators, relieved at having been given a few days off, Jen suddenly felt anxious, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to let Nick go, not a second time.

They stood facing one another inside the lift. Nick, pleased that it was over, but feeling a dark cloud descend over him, thinking that this was finally the end for he and Jen. No more undercover work. Back to reality. Back to colleagues, working side by side. He had lost her again.

"So. Finally you get to sleep in your own bed."

Jen glanced over at him. She would not miss her chance again. "Yeah. But it'll be strange without you there." Was that suggestive enough, she wondered? Would he take the bait?

As the lift doors opened into the underground carpark, she shyly suggested dinner at hers. To debrief.

Nick, who still wasn't one hundred percent sure what this meant for them, accepted. He didn't need to be asked twice.

Nick drove, and on the way to Jennifer's they stopped to grab some takeaway.

Jen opened the door to her home, and Nick dutifully followed her to the kitchen, where he placed the bag of takeout food on the bench.

"So – where are your plates?" he asked.

Jen pointed to an overhead cupboard, and Nick got out two plates.

Jen stood solemnly in the kitchen, watching him. Her entire body tingled with anticipation, as she reached out to Nick and grabbed hold of his arm.

He stopped and looked at her. In her eyes, he saw longing.

She reached out to stroke his face. "Nick" she whispered.

They moved closer together until their bodies were touching.

Nick put his arms around her and pulled her close against him. She looked up into his eyes and then kissed him. Their lips touching, finally, seemed to send an electric surge through her. She groaned softly against him and pushed her lips hungrily against his.

His mouth left hers and he planted small feather light kisses upon her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, before moving down to nibble lightly at her neck.

Her one good arm was around his neck, pulling him further towards her. His hands ran leisurely up and down her sides, over the curve of her hips.

She moaned against him, shuddering in anticipation of what was to come. She was eager to remove the physical restrictions between them, but with only one useful arm, she was finding it difficult.

She pulled back from him, placed her hand against his chest and she stared deeply into his eyes.

"Nick" she whispered hoarsely. "Take me to bed".

He smiled at her. "Well, I would, but I've only been in your bedroom once. I'm not sure I can remember the way..."

Jen laughed softly and led him to her room, their takeaway dinner left on the kitchen bench, forgotten, their hunger replaced by a different kind of hunger, one that wouldn't wait.

Nick untied Jennifer's sling. Her arm was extremely sore, but with the sling removed, she was not as restricted, and could at least move it.

Nick unfastened the button at the back of Jen's blouse and lifted it carefully over her head, mindful of her injured arm. He looked at her appreciatively. Smooth, lightly tanned skin, pert breasts encased in white satin with lace trim. He ran his hands down her bare sides, and then slowly undid the zip of her trousers, letting them fall over her hips into a crumpled heap around her ankles. She stepped out of them and stood before him, not at all self-conscious, but feeling confident, loved and wanted.

She desperately wanted to feel his skin against hers, so she began to undo his tie, as he started to unbutton his work shirt. Her hand ran slowly over his chest, enjoying the feel of his taut muscles, and she moved her hands to his belt, unbuckling it, and trying to free him of his pants.

With all of their clothing removed, they lay together on the bed, Nick over her, his hands resting either side of her head. Jen tenderly stroked his cheek and they stared deeply into one another's eyes.

"Jen.." He felt choked up, as though he couldn't speak, and that one word was full of emotion.

"I know" she said, kissing him tenderly. "I know".

Their hands roamed one another's bodies gently, their mouths planted small kisses on each other tenderly. They murmured one another's name and they held tightly to each other, as they moved together in unison, scarcely believing that they were finally together.

Over and over again, they kept reaching for one another, never wanting to be apart. Even in exhaustion, their hands sought each other out, needing to feel close, connected.

As it started to creep towards morning, they finally fell asleep, wrapped around each other, completely content and blissfully happy.

Later that morning, Nick awoke and lay looking at the woman draped across him. He smiled to himself and lightly stroked her hair, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He couldn't believe that it had finally happened, that he was here with her now. For so many years, he had imagined this moment, had imagined being with Jen; and now it had finally happened and it had been better than anything he had ever dreamed.

Jennifer stirred, and opened her eyes to find him gazing adoringly at her. A huge grin broke out over her face. "Morning" she mumbled quietly.

"Morning."

They kissed slowly, the memory of last night still fresh on their lips, on their skin. Jen thought that she could probably do with a nice hot shower, and hoped that Nick would join her, to scrub her back. She giggled at the thought.

"What?" he asked.

She looked up at him, her eyes smiling. "Nothing. Just...why did we wait so long? I can't believe that we never did this before now."

Nick tightened his hold around her. "Mmmm. Don't know. But I think it was worth the wait, don't you?"

* * *

><p>The night before they were due back at work, they lay together in Jen's bed. The last few days, they had hardly left one another' s side. They had talked, they had laughed, they had made love, they had gone for runs together, they had cooked together, watched movies together...it had been blissful, and neither wanted it to come to an end, although they both knew that things would be different, once the pressure of work was back upon them.<p>

Jen lay with her head on Nick's chest, her fingers lightly tracking a path up and down his arm.

He stroked her head, pushing the hair out of her eyes, feeling that this was the most natural thing in the world.

"So" Jen began. "Tomorrow the madness begins again."

Nick knew that she concerned about how they would handle working together, and being in a relationship. She had only brought it up a couple of times, but he could tell that it was troubling her.

For all her zest and spark, Jennifer was essentially a good girl, who wanted to do the right thing. He knew that she didn't really like to break the rules, unless it was absolutely necessary.

Nick didn't share her concerns, however; he thought that they were adult enough to be able to work together without it being an issue; and secretly, he kind of liked the idea of sneaking around. So, Nick found himself changing the subject every time Jen brought up the issue of them working together whilst having an illicit affair. He thought that it was sexy, not a worry at all, and he just wished that she would relax about it.

He knew how to get her to relax. In the last few days, he had discovered a lot of things about Jennifer. How to get her to relax, how to get her to laugh, how to make her melt into his arms.

He had started to think about a future with her – things that he had almost given up on. Marriage, kids. He had never really been a player, but neither had he wanted to settle down with anyone before. But Jen was different. He could easily see himself married to her, having kids with her, growing old with her. He felt overwhelmingly happy every time he thought about the future.

Jen, on the other hand, was starting to feel torn. She was so happy – the last few days had been great, and she couldn't remember a time when she had been this happy or this content; but at the back of her mind was the niggling thought about work, and what to do about it.

She knew that if things were serious between her and Nick, that one of them would eventually have to leave Homicide.

Jen had always been career focussed. Her job had been her life – she had never had anything else. She had given up on finding "the one", and having kids – well, she thought that she was probably getting to an age where it might not happen at all if she didn't hurry up. So Jen had thrown herself into work. If she couldn't have a family life, then rather than dwell on it, she would make sure that she was the best damn detective in Melbourne – she would go places, pave the way for other women in the force.

Now, everything had been turned upside down and she was in inner turmoil. How had this happened? She had fought Nick for so long, fended him off by maintaining her distance, and now...well, that had all just gone out the window. And she couldn't be happier, and that was confusing the hell out of her.

Jen moulded herself against Nick's chest, breathing in his masculine scent, enjoying the feel of his body beneath hers. _Maybe some things are better than a career _she thought to herself.

She felt his arms tighten around her and she sighed happily. Her feelings for him were so strong. She had to keep fighting the urge to say "I love you". She didn't want to put herself out there like that, didn't want to turn him off, push him away, make him run a mile. So the words remained unspoken.

He kissed the top of her head. She lifted herself up to look at him. So mouth-wateringly handsome, so strong, so protective...Butterflies danced in her stomach, the way they do when you are in the throes of new and exciting love.

She looked deep into his eyes, and saw only adoration and contentment staring back at her. She smiled at him, that smile that lit up her entire face, made his heart melt every time he saw it.

And then they kissed, Nick feeling as though he were the luckiest man on Earth, and Jen, pushing her fears aside, believing with all her heart that they would make this work, that somehow, they would remain in this bubble forever, that everything else would fall into place.

Both completely content, deliriously in love. This was meant to be.

THE END


End file.
